The long-term goals of the proposed research program are to define the biochemical and immunological properties of the herpes simplex virus (HSV) glycoproteins and to further elucidate their mode of synthesis within the infected cell. These studies include the fractionation and purification of the HSV-1 and HSV-2 specific glycoproteins and the characterization of the antisera prepared to each of the purified glycoproteins. A second aspect of the research program is to further characterize the synthesis of HSV glycoproteins within the infected cell. In this approach inhibitors of carbohydrate metabolism and temperature-sensitive mutants defective in HSV-specific glycoprotein synthesis will be used in these studies. A third aspect of the research program will involve the use of the anti-glycoprotein sera to define the expression of HSV-specific glycoproteins on the surface of HSV-transformed cell lines. In the fourth aspect of the research program attempts will be made to define the role which the individual glycoproteins play in the humoral and cell-mediated immune response.